


Love Potion

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: giles-shorts, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Het, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Giles is worried Willow's made a love potion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Love Potion  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rupert Giles, Willow Rosenberg  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Giles is worried Willow's made a love potion.  
>  **A/N:** written for giles_shorts

Dubiously, Giles asked, "What exactly is in this potion?" 

“It’s just a little something I wanted to try.” Willow plucked the oddly shaped bottle out of Giles’ hand and slid it back inside of her bag. 

A look of horror crossed his face as he interrupted. “It’s not a love potion, is it?”

Willow’s red hair bounced around her shoulders as she shook her head. “How could you even...? 

Giles felt foolish. He should’ve known better. Without a word he patted her on the shoulder and left the room.

She watched him leave with a wicked smile on her face.


End file.
